


A Mother's Love

by Megane



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: A Day in the Town, Family Bonding, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Quality Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Marian Hawke spends a great deal of her day trying to figure out the way to ask her mother out on a good old mother-daughter date.
Relationships: Female Hawke & Leandra Hawke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A Mother's Love

Hawke paced in her bedroom, thinking of the words over and over again in her mind. They were so simple; it was just a few words—merely a phrase. A simple question! But for some reason, she rehearsed them over and over again, worriedly even as she went on a quest to [try to] appeal to the Qunari. She chewed the inside of her cheek, wringing her hands together as she walked out of her room, down the steps, and up the stairs on the other side. After a couple of laps, she finally stopped, staring at the door in front of her. She sighed through her nose.

She really shouldn't be this nervous to ask her mother out for a day in-town.

She lifted her hand and began to knock on her mother's bedchamber door when Orana interrupted.

"The Mis'ess is out at the moment, my lady."

The rogue turned slightly, hand lowering just a bit when the quiet house elf approached. Hawke smiled a bit and placed a hand on her hip, turning toward Orana.

"Did she say where to?"

"Just out to visit your uncle."

Hawke rolled her eyes, turning away. "I guess it can't be helped."

"But she's to be home momentarily!"

"Of course." Hawke dropped her hand from her hip, smiling to the elf again. "Thank you, Orana."

The blonde bowed. "My lady."

The elf walked away, heading off to busy herself with whatever task she had found. The rogue made her way down the stairs. She talked with Sandal (briefly) and Bodahn (more extensively). She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but Leandra soon returned in relatively good spirits. The others watched as Hawke warmly greeted her mother, the two sharing a brief embrace.

"I've something that I've been wanting to ask you all day!" Hawke squeezed the older woman's shoulders.

Leandra hummed curiously. "You do seem a bit jittery. What's all the fuss?"

"Leandra Hawke, will you accompany me, Marian Hawke, out on the town this fine, fair day?"

The older woman stared at her daughter flatly. "You've waited just to ask me that?"

"I-it's very important! I figured—"

Leandra reached up a hand and gently, _gently_ knocked on her daughter's head. "Of course, silly girl. I'd be honoured."

Hawke laughed and backed away, promising to be just a few moments and taking her mother's basket when it was thrusted at her. The two women left the estate, linked arm in arm when Hawke extended her arm out. Hawke took her mother through back roads when the main streets became crowded. Leandra touched and admired shawls and beaded scarves. Hawke even found herself hovering towards one or two of interest herself. They walked past enthusiastic merchants, and Leandra showed off her skill at bartering with said sellers.

Hawke was impressed when her mother managed to talk down Antivan wine from six gold to one gold and ten bronze. Hawke bowed to her mother.

"The Free Marches are not ready for a lady of your expertise," Hawke joked, though the flattery was truly sincere.

Leandra beamed proudly, holding up the bottle above her head. "I should believe so as well." She lowered the bottle and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Now stand, my daughter."

"But of course, mother!" Hawke jested in rushed enthusiasm, a jaunty little kick to her step as she stood suddenly.

Leandra drew her hand away—and laughed. It was so carefree and beautiful; it warmed Hawke's heart right down to the center. They once again linked arms.

"Now, who to share this with?" Leandra perked her head up. "How about a lover of yours?"  
"Mother..." Hawke groaned, feeling the embarrassment. Even though she was fully grown, the idea turned her into the child she was at heart.

The older woman motioned a hand. "How of the elf? I'm sure he'd love to hear a few stories."

"Definitely not!" Hawke laughed, staring at her mother with knit brows.

The sincere noise that left her mother was honestly the best. No successful plunder or wild night drinking could compare to Leandra Hawke's smiling face—and oh, it warmed Marian Hawke's heart so.


End file.
